


Chapter 2: The Princess of Destiny

by queeniechan



Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Edge and The Light [2]
Category: Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Comics, Doujinshi, Fantasy, Gen, Manga, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniechan/pseuds/queeniechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**This story is a mix of prose and comics, displayed as pictures (hence the lack of word-count)**<br/>With the identity of the Man in Green confirmed, Ruto and Link head deep into Zora Domain, where Ruto claims she has something very important to show Link. Indeed, it may be the answer to why he came to Zora's Domain in the first place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 2: The Princess of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a soundtrack to this chapter that [Yunyu](http://www.yunyu.com.au) composed. It's [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxb_JiQHsqQ) at youtube, and it's for Chapter 2. Many thanks to Yunyu!

  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
The next 2 pages are a double-page spread. Apologies for having to break the two of them up.   
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  



End file.
